sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cloudy Crowd
Cloudy Crowd is Tails' 5th zone in the game and the 10th zone overall in Sonic Before the Sequel. Music tracks: * Act 1: Flying High * Act 2: Over Worlds * Act 3 / Boss theme: Breathtaking Vision (Act 3 Solo) (Boss Solo) Act's 1 and 2 were performed by Falk, while act 3 and the boss act were performed by Kanjika. Look The zone's tiles are taken from Kirby Super Star as the cloud tiles. In parts of Act 2 and 3, Star Light tiles and Chemical Plant details are sticking out of the clouds. In the background of Act 1 is an overview of the zones in the game, with Rocky Ride, Star Shoes, and Lost Levels (Genocide City part) in the background. Also, a sun is sticking out behind Rocky Ride with lens flare effects. In Act 2 of the rainy part has the similar background from Titanic Tower's boss act. In Act 3, the Death Egg can be seen going up and launching, with a background similar to the one from the title screen. The further you progress, the closer you are to the Death Egg. Gimmicks There are plenty of gimmicks in this zone. One is this pole with a magnetic end of it and the fan on the other side. When you press the switch attatched to it, it will fly to the side the magnetic end is facing, and when it touches a cloud, it stops. Another gimmick is this long thin spring, which when you touch the end of the spring and press the jump button, Tails will be launched up very high. If you touch the other end, it will make Tails launch a very short distance. Two other gimmicks in Act 2 and 3 are these fans with a switch on top of them. When you hit it, the fan will turn on and blow away the cloud parts in the right and left side. The last gimmick is this grey Sky Sanctuary floating platform that has a giant switch on it. On the bottom of the switch is this jet pack thing that has 4 lights on it. When you stand on it with all 4 lights on it, it will burst out two big flames. In the end of Act 3, Tails sees a Balkiry badnik that is yellow. The Balkiry turns out to be an ally to Tails and helps him at the boss act. Badniks There is this blue Balkiry badnik taken from Sonic 2 (it was red originally) that flies left or right. Another badnik is the bat badnik from Carnival Night zone that has spikes on top of it's wings and head. One more badnik is this Rexon badnik that hides inside the clouds and when Tails gets near, it gets out of the clouds and shoots fire bullets at him. Boss The boss is the final showdown of the unnamed orb. The orb is in this small red flying machine (with eyes) that shoots missles and bullets at you at random times. The whole time you are controlling the yellow Balkiry that you need to catch with Tails when he gets hit. Tails looks at the Death Egg launcher when the boss is defeated. A glitch shows the Title Card as Metro Madness Boss instead of Cloudy Crowd. Trivia *Act 3's music is called "Breathtaking Vision". It is an orchestral arrangement by Kanjika inspired by Sky Sanctuary Zone from "Sonic 3 & Knuckles" and made specifically for the OverClocked Remix arrangement album "Project Chaos". In the SAGE '12 version, this song isn't changed *Act 1's music is Tails' theme from both Sonic Adventure's 1 and 2 (SA2's version starts at the refrain). *This is another zone with a rainy condition, the 1st being Hilltop Heights. *The Cloudy Crowd spring resembles a DNA shaped diving board. Category:Sonic Before the Sequel Zones